monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Octavio Cyanide
Vio Cyanide is the youngest child of Billy Boo Cyanide and Octavia Fantôme, and is a fanon sibling of Octaretta Cyanide. Personality Vio is a pretty sociable and out going boy. He enjoys having a good time, and has no problem pulling others into his fun. He's pretty laid back, despite the pressure he gets from his parents at home; that's why he enjoys staying over at the Wolf's house so much. He constantly tries to push to do his best with his music, despite being some-what tone deaf. But for the most part, he's just happy to be living in the moment and having fun with it. Physical Appearance Vio shares a close resmblance to his sister Octa in the fact that they both have purple-pigmented skin and bright red hair; unlike her though his skin has a slightly bluer tint like his father's. He has pointed ears, his hair is cut short, and he has silver eyes. It should also be noted that he has markings on his arm that are similar to his father's and sister's; whether these are temporary, permanant, natural, or cosmetic are unknown at this point in time. Classical Monster "The Opera Ghost" was another name for the Phantom of the Opera, but this in-fanon interpretation has made the Ghost a female cellist instead of a male vocal instructor. She herself is a "ghost", while her husband is the "phantom", which mean that any vocal based powers (i.e. like a siren song) are inherited from him, and not his wife. Both types of spectral beings are meant to hunt specific places, but phantoms usually are given a more physical presance than ghsost in traditional literature. Reltationships Family Vio's parents are Billy Boo Cyanide and Octavia Fantôme. His father was a country rock star, while his mother was a French cellist, so he was brought up in both classical and contemporary musical styles. He loves both his parenys dearly,a nd would like to do what both of them would like him to, but because of their opposite ended musical spectrums, and his tone-deafness, it sometimes is a hard trick to pull off. He has on older sister named Octaretta and he sometimes gets annoyed being cast in her shadow. They rarely assosiate though since she's often very busy,a nd he spends his time at his bestfriedn's house instead of his own. But aside from that the two have a very plutonic relationship. He also has an uncle and cousin on his mother's side, but how has never really been explained. (See Operetta D. Phantom) Friends Vio's best friend is Clawson Wolf; the two are as thick as theives and he feels like he can talk to him about anything. He's also best friends with Holly Gram and friends with Clawson's brother Fleatus. Romance At the moment, Vio is too young to date. But it is confirmed that in the future he and his best friend Clawson will become a romantic couple. Clothing Basic Vio wears a white T-shirt with a black vest over it. He has gray jeans with some cosmetic tears in them, and a black "wallet chain" strap. He has white sneakers, and several bands on his left wrist. Trivia *Vio attends Monster Elementary, not Monster High *Vio's father is a parody of Billy Ray Cyrus *It's unknown yet how Billy Boo and Octavia will react to him being gay *Vio is one of KPenDragon's OCs with a distinct unique vernacular; the others are Lukas Helson, Cursor Click, Austin Barker, Matt Grimswig, Robby Goodfellow, and TrollLOL Herpaderp Category:Original Characters Category:Phantom Category:Monster Elementary Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Males